riftipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sana
Backstory Sana is a guardian of an unnamed alternate version of what could be imagined a combination of the mechanical dimension and a dimension of fantasy. This dimension is unknown to many outside of this dimension, but to the dimension's inhabitants, the dimension is called the Voralona dimension, or more simply, the land of Verona. This dimension is different from other dimensions in the sense it isn't named after what the dimension has, like the human dimension, the nature dimension, and the mechanical dimensions were. Sana was abandoned at a young age, forced to fend for herself. Her left hand was chopped off during a town riot, making Sana flee into the nearby enchanted forest. There, Sana pieced together metal scraps she had to create a hand for herself, awakening the engineer within her. Sana began to build magnificent creations from there, such as a city made of tree houses for herself, a new and better hand, and several A.I.s such a K.O.R.A, M.I.R.A., and some others. When a strange man broke into the tree house city, Sana chased him away. The man came back to reveal that he was Sana's long lost brother, Reed. Sana was overjoyed to see that she had a family, and the two stuck together since then. Sana then met Sara, and because she saw Sara as a role model, they fused souls, with Sana staying the dominant soul with a new weapon from Sara, which was the scythe of souls. One day, Sana used a teleportation device to get to the human dimension, where she stole a gem called the Kiragem, a gem that acts as an infinite power source, from a science lab to power K.O.R.A. after a power malfunction. She was later found by the human police, but she was able to escape with the newly powered K.O.R.A. into the rift. Sana now counts as a guardian of the Voralona dimension, but since Sana thinks this is just a hiding place, she doesn't know that she is a guardian yet. Appearance Sana has a red ponytail, with the hair in the front parted to the left ( meaning most of the hair in the front is on the right side ). Her eyes are brown, and she has a birthmark on her left cheek. Sana wears mostly dark attire, with a black cloak that closely resembles Sara's cloak, even though this cloak holds no power within it, and it is mostly used to cover her face when stealing items. Sana's clothes are long sleeved. Sana wears black boots. Sana's left hand is robotic, and looks a skeleton of a hand, if skeletons were made of metal. The hand has a a place to shoot shurikens from the top of the hand, and a place for a small blade to extend outward from the palm of the hand. Abilities Sana's scythe of souls, given to her from the fusion with Sara, is much different than a normal scythe of souls. It is unable to harvest souls, and is instead comprised of the souls of the dead. The scythe can transform into different weapons on command. The weapons that Sana has the scythe turn into most often include a katana, a bow, a crossbow, an axe, and a chainsaw. Sana barely uses the scythe from itself, unless Sara is controlling Sana. Sana's hand has the ability to shoot an endless supply of shurikens, but these shurikens change to death shurikens when Sara is controlling Sana. The hand can extend a small but deadly blade on command from the palm. These hand weapons trigger when Sana thinks of doing so. This may make someone believe that the hand is psychic, but in reality the hand in only connected to Sana's nerves and thought, just like any other person when they move their hand. Flaws When Sara separates her soul from Sana's soul, Sana loses some of her abilities such as her immortality and her scythe of souls. Sana is also pretty bad at being an assassin, making mistakes that allow her target to get away. Sana can be clumsy sometimes, and she panics very easily. She is also very easily controlled by Sara. Talents Sana is extremely intelligent when it comes to anatomy, psychology, computers, and robotics. She is also talented at stealing things. Death Sana was killed while making fixes to Project Y. Y turned on unexpectedly and blasted her hand through Sana's chest. Sana then bled out to death. Shortly after her death, the robots she created shut down. Sana has been re-incarnated in the second generation, though it is unknown who she has become.